sgfafandomcom-20200214-history
Jan van Amstel
| cityofbirth = Amsterdam | countryofbirth = Netherlands | dateofdeath = | cityofdeath = | countryofdeath = | height = | position = Forward | currentclub = | clubnumber = | youthyears = 1979-1984 | youthclubs = Ajax | years = 1991-1993 1993-2001 2001-2002 | clubs = Go Ahead Eagles Bonneville United HFC Haarlem | caps(goals) = | nationalyears = | nationalteam = Netherlands | nationalcaps(goals) = | manageryears = | managerclubs = }} Jan Jasper van Amstel (born January 11, 1966) is a retired Dutch professional footballer who played as a striker for a number of clubs in Europe and the Americas. He enjoyed his longest spell at any club with Bonneville United F.C. in St. Gregory, where he was dominant and helped the club to several trophies in a span of eight seasons. Club career Go Ahead Eagles van Amstel joined Go Ahead Eagles in July 1991 on a two-year contract and helped the club to a successful play-off campaign in the 1991-92 Eerste Divisie, earning them promotion to the Eredivisie. He continued on with the club after their promotion and helped them solidify their place in the Eredivisie with a 15th place finish in 1992-93. Bonneville United In the summer of 1993, van Amstel was one of several Dutch players to sign with Gregorian club Bonneville United, invited by United manager and fellow Dutchman, Richard Berghuis, who had won the 1992-93 League A championship in his first season in charge. From 1997 to 2000, United appeared in three SGFA Shield matches and van Amstel scored in all three of them: * September 20, 1997: He scored the opening goal of the 1997 Shield early in the second half, but it was not enough as United lost 2-1 to FC Chapman. * September 12, 1998: van Amstel scored in the 12th minute to level the scores against Forest United, however Forest would go on to win 4-2. * September 23, 2000, van Amstel recorded the first and only golden goal in the history of the SGFA Shield, scoring in the 9th minute of extra time to give United a 2-1 win over Banks City. van Amstel announced at the conclusion of the 2000-01 season that after eight seasons at Bonneville United, he would be returning to the Netherlands to finish his career in his homeland. He left as the longest-tenured foreign player in United's history, a record that has since been beaten by Thomas Leichmann (14 seasons). HFC Haarlem and retirement van Amstel signed with HFC Haarlem for the 2001-02 Eerste Divisie season, but missed the final 15 matches of the season due to injury. He announced his retirement from professional football at the end of the season. Post-playing career In 2009, van Amstel was part of a group that attempted to purchase a stake in HFC Haarlem in order to save the club from bankruptcy. The bid was not successful and the club went bankrupt and was excluded from competition. In 2012, van Amstel and his former manager at Bonneville United, Richard Berghuis, returned to St. Gregory to establish a sports management company in Bonneville. The two both live in Amsterdam but visit Bonneville frequently to maintain a hands-on relationship with the company. Category:Player pages Category:Bonneville United F.C. players Category:People from the Netherlands Category:Retired players